happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Stole Our Peanut Butter?
"Who Stole Our Peanut Butter?" is the seventh episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65. It was released on August 9, 2015. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Carlos *Blazer *Dylan *Ting-Ting *Alto *Cho Cho *Vikram (flashback/cameo) Transcript (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Alright. My invention is done. *Montay: What is it? *Shippo: What did you bring this time? *Esequiel: Peanut Butter! *Josesito: That's a jar of peanut butter. *Esequiel: Yeah. They came from peanuts. *Montay: *show a peanut on his fin* This peanut is from this thing. *Esequiel: Yes. It does come from a peanut. *Shippo: I've got allergies to it. *Esequiel: Okay. Some penguins has allergies to peants. *Shippo: The way my allergy is to peanuts, is I cannot eat it. I don't mind the smell of it, I just cannot eat it. *Esequiel: One of the elders ate them. They told me that they like it. *Shippo: I know. *Josesito: We have peanuts at our old school. *Shippo: As long as I don't eat any, I will be ok. *Josesito: It's getting nighttime already. *Montay: Well, we have to sleep. *Shippo: Is there a place we can sleep? *Esequiel: No. Everyone go home. *Shippo: I guess we'll have to get back together tomorrow morning. *Montay: You build us a ship to go back. *Esequiel: Yes. Made of rock outside. *Shippo: We should hurry and get it built before it gets too dark out here. *Esequiel: What? I already build it for ya. Everyone go. (At night in Paulet Island) *Montay: Setting up the ship? *Josesito: You're ready to go. I have my own room on a rock. *Shippo: I hope you are right about this. *Josesito: It's a rock. My bed. *camera moves to Josesito's bed as a rock* *Shippo: Um...okay. *Josesito: Thanks. I have to work with the elders tomorrow morning. *Shippo: And what will you be doing with them? *Josesito: Nothing. I will take you guys off to the seas. (Josesito move the ship and sail to Cape Adare) *Josesito: Goodbye! *Montay: Bye Josesito! *Shippo: With Josesito staying at Paulet Island, we can return home. *Montay: Yeah, it can speed fast than before. *Shippo: Ok, let's get on to our own homelands. *Montay: Right on time. *Shippo: I like sleeping comfortably with my daddy. *Montay: Okay. We should get to Cape Adare shortly. *Shippo: Ok. *Montay: Now, the predators in the seas are off to sleep without any harm. *Shippo: Good. That will allow us to get by easy. (At Cape Adare) *Montay: My ship will take off tomorrow morning. *Shippo: Well, i must go. *Montay: I know we have a meeting in the morning. *Shippo: I should get going before daddy gets worried. *Montay: Go. Take off. I see you tomorrow. *Shippo: Alright, see you in the morning. (Shippo heads back to Penguin-Land where his daddy is waiting for him. Meanwhile in Paulet Island) *Carlos: Alright. Montay went there and Esequiel have a secret item. *Blazer: What can we do? *Dylan: Alto is gonna love this one. But it not candy. *Ting-Ting: It's in Esequiel's Tickle Lab. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: Man, i have something more to say about this jar tomorrow. *goes to sleep* (Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting arrive at his lab) *Carlos: What is this? (Carlos saw a jar of peanut butter) *Carlos: Wow. Yum! *Dylan: I need it now. *Blazer: Let's go. (Blazer steal a jar of peanut butter and they leave the lab quicky) *Dylan: It's now mine! *Blazer: What? I got it first. *Carlos: Come on. Get to the boat. (Carlos and his friends swim into the boat to return to Cape Adare. The Next Day at Esequiel's Tickle Lab.) *Esequiel: NO! SOMEONE STOLE MY PEANUT BUTTER! *Montay: Who steal all of the candy? *Esequiel: Candy? I don't have candy. It's my toys. *camera moves to Esequiel's toy* *Shippo: Did you lost it? *Josesito: Why would i come over? *Esequiel: Josesito. You watch over the place yesterday. *Josesito: I did. *Esequiel: You didn't see any robbers stealing my stuff? *Josesito: Was it Vikram? (Flashback shows Vikram stealing Esequiel's stuff then flash-fowards) *Esequiel: No. He's dead. He's never coming back. *Montay: I know. Carlos told me that i am going to Paulet Island and they have the same jar as you. You gave him the jar. Do you? *Esequiel: No. Why would i give him the jar? *Shippo: I went straight home to daddy last night. *Montay: Wait. They stole it! I'm late for school! *Shippo: My school starts at 10am. *Montay: My school starts at 9am. Come on. We have to go after Carlos. *Shippo: The best thing to do is tell the adults and see if they will do anything about it. *Montay: Adults are in charge on all schools. *Shippo: I know. Daddy is one of them. *Montay: My dad work at a school once but retired from all the work he had done. *Esequiel: Montay. Do you want to go to school? *Montay: Yes. *Shippo: I tell you, it's best to get an education. *Montay: Come on. After the school. (The heroes left the lab as they hop on to start the rocket ship) *Montay: Ready? *Esequiel: Alright. Here we go! (The rocket ship takes on) *Esequiel: Woo hoo! We are going to school. *Montay: It's in my school. The new one. *Esequiel: I see. *Josesito: Oh, the school is Ice Winds Middle School. *Shippo: Good to know. *Montay: And my school has the candy boy named Alto. Ugh! He loves peanut butter. *Shippo: We should start an investigation on who stole the peanut butter jar from Esequiel. *Esequiel: There it is. (Esequiel and his friends arrive at Montay's school) *Montay: We must to after it. *Shippo: Let's go get it back. *Esequiel: Alright. I know where to find it. *Montay: It's in the cafeteria. *Shippo: Let's do it. (Inside the school of the cafeteria) *Montay: Wow, they had cereal. *Esequiel: Where is my peanut butter! *Montay: Alto go to the cafeteria everyday for sweets. *Josesito: I think, he would get diabetes for good. *Esequiel: No! Don't say that. *Josesito: What? Okay. *Shippo: Try asking Blazer and Carlos. They may have something to do with it. I know this because I can sense what goes on in the tickle lab. *Esequiel: Most of my workers clean my lab when i'm off for adventuring. *Montay: Then what are we waiting for? *Shippo: I say ask Blazer and Carlos about the missing PB jar. *Montay: They stole it! *Esequiel: I know who stole it? It was Carlos. He mentioned about losing the soccer match that we faced in Snowy Town. It was Carlos' choice of revenging us. *Josesito: And we have to get in the long line to see Carlos? *Shippo: I tunes it. He and Blazer will be in big trouble. *Montay: Esequiel, do you have any invention to speed the line up? *Esequiel: No. I can see we should get in line. *Shippo: It's best to wait. *Montay: Come on. Get in line. (They do so and get in line) *Esequiel: This is school's breakfast. *Shippo: Yes, I see that. *Montay: We were not here for food. I want to see Carlos in the kitchen. *Shippo: I know. *Josesito: Where is he? *Shippo: I know he is here. I feel it. *Esequiel: Kitchen time! (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito went to the kitchen to see Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto) *Esequiel: You there! *Carlos: What? *Blazer: What did we do? *Alto: We're eating here. *Montay: Give him back the jar? *Carlos: No! It's Alto's now. *Alto: I earn it. *Josesito: Esequiel, you told me to watch over the place. I was sleeping. *Esequiel: I know Josesito. Those boys deserve to get detention. *Carlos: We have a song to play now. *Esequiel: First of all. This is an office. *Montay: Where people work. *Shippo: You got that right. *Carlos: No. I don't want to be the same like you. You beat me before. *Montay: Why would i? *Carlos: There is nothing that we can do about. *Shippo: You have something that does not belong to you or Alto. *Carlos: You can't stop me. *Shippo: Yes we can, and we will. *Carlos: Oh yeah. You can't defeat me? *Shippo: We will do it and get back what is ours. *Alto: Carlos, what can we do? *Carlos: They are already wasting our time. *Shippo: None of this would happen if you did not take something that was not yours to begin with! *Carlos: Oh yeah, there is a radio right here. *play radio* It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time. (Carlos singed while Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto danced) Where he at Where he at Where he at Where he at Now there he go There he go There he go There he go Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat (Montay broke the radio) *Carlos: No! Our music! *Ting-Ting: How are we gonna fix it? *Montay: It's no use. Give us back the jar! *Carlos: *hold the jar* No! *Shippo: You will give us back the jar or we will be forced to attack! *Carlos: No! We fight! (Shippo and Carlos started to fight) *Carlos: Water attack! *use water attack on Shippo* *Shippo: It's a sequel. PAYBACK! *use ice storm on Carlos* *Carlos: NO! IT'S COLD LIKE A MOTHERFISHER! *Esequiel: Go Shippo. He needs punishment. *Montay: When did he started to go bad? I thought he was good. *Blazer: He wants to go back into bullying as a good person. (Shippo and Carlos used chicken bones to fight) *Carlos: Now it's a game! *Shippo: Perhaps we should do this off the school property so that we don't get in trouble for fighting. *Carlos: This is a kitchen. *Shippo: Come on. Hide. (Shippo and Carlos hide from the cafeteria people) *Shippo: It's better now. *Carlos: What can we do? *Blazer: Come on. We have to escape. *Montay: Yeah. Escape for fun. *Shippo: And take our fight away from the school. *Carlos: Okay. I will give you the jar back if we leave the building. *Shippo: We have to be careful of when we made the move to do so with the adults being around. When they are away, we make a dash for the exit. *Esequiel: Come on. The kitchen isn't that long. (The penguin heroes sneak in to the exit as they went to the empty room) *Montay: Wow. *Blazer: Oh, our lunches! *Carlos: Go to our room and throw our lunch away. *Blazer: Yes sure. (Blazer dashes to the room to throw his lunch and his friends lunch away in the trash) *Blazer: All clear. (Blazer dashes back in the room) *Alto: Can we eat this thing now. *All (except Alto): No! *Alto: Okay. *Esequiel: It's not yours. It's mine. *Alto: Okay. It's yours. *Shippo: Now you should give it back to him. (Alto give the jar back to Esequiel) *Esequiel: Thanks. *Carlos: Now, we will not fight again. *Montay: I know what can we do now. *Esequiel: Since i got my jar back. We should leave the school. *Montay: I go to this school. You know. *Shippo: Yes, we know that. I go to school in Penguin-Land. *Esequiel: But, you had school in Snow Hill Island? *Shippo: I switch classes sometimes. *Montay: Come on. We have to get out of here. (The penguins leave the room and left the schol building) *Montay: Okay. We all did it. *Shippo: We can go back to the tickle-lab for a while. *Carlos: Alright. We escaped the cafeteria for good. *Montay: We can go back to the main hall and start class. *Shippo: You think what you're thinking. *Blazer: Montay? You're coming to school? *Montay: Sure. *Esequiel: What? You're not coming? *Montay: Sorry. My class starts in five minutes. I can't return to your lab. *Esequiel: It's okay. We have good times there. *Montay: Okay. I see you later. *Esequiel: Come back anytime you need. *Alto: Now, we're in a group. *Shippo: Daddy would be upset with me if I did not go to school, so I should get going so I can be on time. *Montay: What? His school starts at 10am. *Josesito: I know. *Shippo: I should get going so I can be on time. *Cho Cho: Hey Montay, what are you waiting for? *Montay: Time for school! *Carlos: Yeah. Fun is the word. *Blazer: Let's go. (Montay, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto walked to school with Cho Cho) *Esequiel: Goodbye Montay. *Montay: See you later. *Shippo: Alright. It's time to go to my next school. *Esequiel: Sure thing Shippo. (Esequiel, Josesito and Shippo get on the rocket ship and take on to Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: We are here. *Josesito: Ready for school? *Shippo: Yes. You guys are lucky that you turn back into adults. *Esequiel: Of course we do. *Shippo: Bye Esequiel and Josesito. *Josesito: We are off to go. (Esequiel and Josesito take off to Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Ah. What a day. *Josesito: I can relax whatever i want. *Esequiel: Sure thing. (The rocket ship continues on) THE END Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show episodes